


[Podfic] This is a Gift (it comes with a price)

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate on their hand. Everyone except Kurt Hummel. So when Kurt is forced to pair up in class with Blaine Anderson, why does the boy look at him like...? For <a href="http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/22143.html?thread=13595519#t13595519">this prompt</a> at the glee angst meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This is a Gift (it comes with a price)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a Gift (it comes with a price)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14856) by furyme. 



> I fell in love with this concept right away. There are several authors who have done the "name of your soulmate written on your skin" prompt, and this is another of my very favorites. I'm so happy [ **furyme**](http://furyme.livejournal.com/) allowed me to record it!

[This is a Gift (it comes with a price)](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7294.html)  
Rating: R

Length: 1:10:28  
Download: [MP3|64.52MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?iv8i422j4dbk0wa)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
